Wake Up
by MzCrazyfan1
Summary: Austin and Ally get married and have a baby girl. 10 years later while driving home from a concert something awful happens.


"Happy Birthday Stella!" screamed Austin Moon and Ally Moon over their daughter's head. She had just turned one and the Moon's were over the "moon" one might say.

"She looks so tired." Smiled Austin

"Here I'll put her to bed." said Ally picking up the baby girl and taking her to her crib. Once she laid little Stella down she began to sing her the lullaby she wrote for her the day she was born.

_When I was a young girl,_

_I'd sing to the moon._

_Sometimes I'd sing Sweet Chariot,_

_always out of tune._

_At nights when it gets quite,_

_I'll sing this song to you._

_Because my dear,_

_I know one day,_

_You will sing this too._

_Chorse: So close your eyes and sleep tonight,_

_ Soon morning will begin._

_ It's just for awhile then you'll be up and happy,_

_ running around again._

"That song never gets old." Ally looked up to see Austin leaning against the door frame, smiling in at her. She walked over and hugged him.

"I hope she stays this cute forever." She muffled into his shirt.

_**9 YEARS LATER**_

"That was a great show dad!" said Stella sitting in the backseat of her dad's delorien including a flex capasiter. Austin had it specially made to celebrate his first million.

"Thanks sweetie." Austin smiled at his daughter. Ally kissed him on the cheek.

"That new song I wrote really fit your voice well." Stella laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked both Austin and Ally at the same time. Stella pointed at something out her window.

"AUSTIN WATCH THE ROAD!" screamed Ally. The next 2 minutes were a complete blur. The car hit a patch of black ice and started spinning in a circle. It wouldn't stop no matter how much the family screamed. Suddenly the car flipped and everything went still.

"STEL, STELLA ARE YOU O.K?!" screamed Austin from the front seat.

"Yes dad I'm fine. How's mom?" Austin looked at his wife with horror in his eyes.

"Ally? ALLY! OPEN YOUR EYES ALLY! WAKE UP! Please, please, wake up Ally WAKE UP!" Tears sprung from his eyes as he begged his wife to smile, blink or even squeeze his hand. Any indication to show she was still there. But as the blood trickled out of Ally's head his hope faded more and more. Stella began to beg with her father.

"Mom, don't leave me. You can't leave me. WAKE UP!" But Ally didn't move. Austin got out of the car and ran to Ally's door, he smashed it open and pulled Ally through. Stella crawled out her window, grabbed her dad's phone and called 911 while Austin just held his wife in his arms and cried.

"Dad you have to talk to them!" Cried Stella as she handed he father the phone. He put Ally down and took the phone demanding the police to hurry. Stella walked over to her unconscious mother's body and started to stroke her hair. Then Stella did the one thing her parents always told her to do. She sang.

_When I was a young girl,_

_I'd sing to the moon._

_Sometimes I'd sing Sweet Chariot,_

_always out of tune._

_At nights when it gets quite,_

_I'll sing this song to you._

_Because my dear,_

_I know one day,_

_You will sing this too._

_Chorse: So close your eyes and sleep tonight,_

_ Soon morning will begin._

_ It's just for awhile then you'll be up and happy_

She couldn't sing through her tears anymore. Stella rested her head on her mom's stomach and cried.She didn't look up until she heard sirens in the distance. Austin told Stella to go tell them where they are. He picked up Ally and cradled her in his arms.

"You'll be o.k. Ally just stay in there." He whispered in her ear as he ran to catch up with his daughter.

"HELP!" He screamed.

"SOMEONE HELP MY WIFE!"

"Sir, over here." Austin followed the voices until he found the paramedics and gave them Ally. Then he went and sat down beside Stella.

"What now dad?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Now we wait sweetie."

20 MINUTES LATER

A paramedic walked up to Austin and pulled him aside.

"I'm sorry sir, there was nothing we could do." Austin's world stopped. Everything froze as he dropped to the ground. He couldn't hear anyone or see anyone. Then he got up and ran to the ambulance.

"NO!SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Austin ripped open the ambulance door just in time to see them pull the cover over his wife's head.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE WRONG!" He ripped the sheet off of Ally and held her close to him.

"_There's no way I could make it without you,_

_Make it without you,_

_Do it without you,_

_Be here without you."_ Austin softly sang to his wife until Stella put her hand on his arm. He put Ally down and wrapped his daughter in his arms as they cried together.

5 YEARS LATER

"Hi everyone my name is Stella Moon and tonight I'm going to sing you the first song I ever wrote. This one's for you mom." Stella looked up to see a tear roll down her dad's cheek.

_V1: Momma I know you always loved me_

_And you've done your best to protect me in this world_

_But now you're so still_

_Please don't leave your baby girl_

_Chorse: Just open your eyes and smile one more time,_

_ Just sing me another beautiful lullaby,_

_ Daddy's crying, sirens screaming I don't know what to do,_

_ How can I,_

_ Carry on,_

_ Without you._

The applause from the stadium roared and Stella cried. She looked over at her dad who was trying so hard to keep himself together but he couldn't and started to cry to. The night Ally died always haunted them, in their dreams and in their lives. Living without Ally hurt Stella but it hurt Austin more. In these 5 years he has been in the hospital for 3 of them suffering from mental break downs saying that Ally would visit him and he would scream at her not to go. He would grab the air around him trying to cling onto whatever he could. Sometimes it would get to the point that Stella would have to call the police. Though it broke her heart because every time he swore she was there and begged Stella to let him go with her.

But Ally's gone. Stella had learned to accept that. And because of this she had to grow up at an early age, not showing any emotion, for her father's sake. Though every night when no was listening she'd cry herself to sleep, singing the lullaby that Ally wrote for her.

_When I was a young girl,_

_I'd sing to the moon._

_Sometimes I'd sing Sweet Chariot,_

_always out of tune._

_At nights when it gets quite,_

_I'll sing this song to you._

_Because my dear,_

_I know one day,_

_You will sing this too._

_Chorse: So close your eyes and sleep tonight,_

_ Soon morning will begin._

_ It's just for awhile then you'll be up and happy,_

_ running around again._


End file.
